Der Weg, den wir wählen
by Annuket-MagicianMana
Summary: Von MagicianMana: Alternatives Ende zu dem Spiel zwischen Tezuka und Atobe. Ich kann leider nicht mehr sagen, sonst würd ich alles verraten.


MagicianMana: Ich hab tatsächlich eine Prince of Tennis Story geschrieben...^^ Es ist meine erste, also gebt mir bitte Feedback. Ein großes Dankeschön erstmal an meine Beta-Readerin Ashita_he. Sie hat mir enorm geholfen.  
Die Story ist nicht wirklich AU, aber eine Alternative zum Ende des Spiels zwischen Tezuka und Atobe, weil ich fand, dass Tezuka im Manga doch sehr ungerührt wirkte. Immerhin hatte er sich gerade erst bös an der Schulter verletzt und dann steht er da, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung... Und so ist diese kleine Story entstanden.^^ Sie ist eindeutig anders geworden, weil Atobe mal wieder im Mittelpunkt stehen wollte.

Atobe: Wo sollte ich sonst sein?

MagicianMana: In diesem Fall? Im Hintergrund! 'seufzt' Na ja, auch egal. Vielleicht schreib ich irgendwann mal den ursprünglichen Blickwinkel. Jetzt darf unsere Diva hier erstmal den Disclaimer machen.

Atobe: Wieso sollte ich?

MagicianMana: Weil ich es so sage. Jetzt mach schon oder ich schreib dich hier doch noch raus.

Atobe: 'völlig unbeeindruckt' Prince of Tennis gehört Konomi Takeshi, nicht der Autorin. Sie borgt uns nur aus und kann dementsprechend keinem drohen. 'grinst süffisant und verlässt den Raum'

MagicianMana: 'starrt ihm nach' Ähm... Danke. 'schüttelt den Kopf' Na ja, ich wünsche dann allen viel Spaß beim Lesen. 

Der Weg, den wir wählen

---

Ohrenbetäubender Jubel brandete um sie, als sich die beiden Kontrahenten am Netz gegenüberstanden und sich die Hände reichten. Atobe starrte Tezuka einen Moment an, noch immer geschockt von dem, was gerade passiert war. Dann jedoch ergriff er dessen rechte Hand entschlossen und reckte sie zum Zeichen des Sieges nach oben. In diesem Moment schien der Jubel noch lauter zu werden, doch Atobe bemerkte das nur nebenbei. Was ihm sehr viel deutlicher auffiel, war das heftige Zittern, das Tezukas ganzen Arm durchlief. Das Spiel war lang und anstrengend gewesen, besonders für den Captain von Seigaku, doch so erschöpft, dass seine Hände zitterten, wirkte er nicht. Und so konnte Atobe nicht anders, als seinem Kontrahenten besorgt nachzuschauen, als der sich schließlich umdrehte, um zu seinem Team zurückzukehren.

Tezuka war noch keine zwei Schritte weit gekommen, bevor der Schläger seiner Hand entglitt und mit einem lauten Klack auf den Boden fiel. Und dann, ohne jede Vorwarnung, gaben seine Beine unter ihm nach.

„TEZUKA!!!" „BUCHOU!!!"

Ein vielstimmiger Aufschrei erklang, und im selben Augenblick machte Atobe einen Satz über das Netz und fing seinen Rivalen auf. Er erhaschte einen Blick auf getrübte Augen, die einen unglaublichen Schmerz wiederspiegelten, bevor Tezukas Kopf auf seine Schulter sank und er nur noch die schweren Atemzüge des anderen hörte. Vorsichtig verlagerte er das Gewicht in seinen Armen, um die Verletzung des beinahe Ohnmächtigen zu entlasten.

Nur einen Moment später griffen mehrere Hände ebenfalls nach dem Verletzten, und Atobe bemerkte, dass es Tezukas Team war, das geschlossen um sie versammelt war. Mit ihrer Hilfe konnte er ihn jetzt vorsichtig zu Boden sinken lassen. Sofort knieten sowohl Oishi als auch Ryuzaki-sensei neben dem Captain.

„Tezuka..." Die Stimme des Vizecaptains zitterte, als ihm klar wurde, wie schlecht es seinem Freund ging.

Die Trainerin rief laut nach den Sanitätern...

Der Rest des Teams drängte sich noch enger um den Verletzten...

Und Atobe zog sich unbemerkt zurück, um ihnen mehr Raum zu lassen.

Während sich nun ein hektisches Treiben entwickelte, stand er ein Stück abseits und starrte die am Boden liegende Gestalt an. Tezuka, der bisher eine schier unbezwingbare Stärke und ebensolche Entschlossenheit ausgestrahlt hatte...

Es schien fast unmöglich, dass dieser Tezuka nun so dalag – beinahe bewusstlos, von Schmerzen gezeichnet und nicht mehr Herr seines Körpers.

Ein kalter Schauer durchlief Atobe und plötzlich konnte er nicht länger still bleiben. Abrupt drehte er sich um und stürmte beinahe vom Spielfeld. Vorbei an seinem eigenen Team, das ihn ebenfalls geschockt ansah, und hinaus aus dem Stadion trugen ihn seine Füße, bevor er sich dessen richtig bewusst geworden war. Erst draußen im Park blieb er stehen. Er atmete mehrmals tief durch, dann sank er einfach zu Boden. Erschöpfung überwältigte ihn, das anstrengende Spiel und alles andere holten ihn schließlich ein. Er ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und starrte hinauf in das Blätterdach über ihm.

Eine Weile lag er so da und versuchte krampfhaft, an nichts zu denken. Doch natürlich kehrten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Tezuka zurück. Das Bild, vor dem er geflüchtet war, ließ ihn nicht los. Es war schlimm genug, seinen Gegner, der sich in diesem Spiel mehr als nur seinen Respekt erworben hatte, so ohnmächtig zu sehen. Doch zu wissen, dass er dafür verantwortlich war, machte das Ganze noch viel schlimmer. Wieder schüttelte es ihn. Erschöpft schloss er die Augen, doch das ließ die Bilder nur noch deutlicher werden. Beinahe erschrocken von der Intensität riss er die Augen wieder auf.

Und starrte genau in Oshitaris Gesicht.

Der Vizecaptain von Hyoutei betrachtete ihn mit einem fast gequält aussehenden Lächeln im Gesicht, sagte aber kein Wort. Als Atobe sich aufrichtete, reichte er ihm eine Flasche mit Wasser und ein feuchtes Handtuch.

Das kühle Wasser tat gut, und aus irgendeinem Grund beruhigte es seine Nerven, dass Oshitari still neben ihm saß. Seine Gedanken hörten auf, sich im Kreis zu drehen, und endlich konnte er wieder klar denken. Die Situation wurde dadurch nicht einfacher, aber zumindest ein wenig erträglicher. Atobe legte den Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte tief.

„Wie geht es Tezuka?"

Seine Stimme hatte jede Arroganz verloren, und Oshitari sah ihn überrascht an. Zum ersten Mal seit sie sich kannten, klang Atobe wie der Mittelschüler, der er war. Dem Vizecaptain wurde klar, wie sehr die Ereignisse seinen Freund überwältigt hatten. Er selbst kämpfte auch noch immer damit und konnte daher zumindest im Ansatz verstehen, wie sein Captain sich fühlen musste. Sie alle würden noch sehr lange an dieses Spiel denken.

„Schon besser, wie's scheint. Die Sanitäter haben seinen Arm fixiert und ihm etwas gegen die Schmerzen gegeben." Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Oshitaris Lippen, bevor er fortfuhr: „Sie wollten ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen, aber er hat sich strikt geweigert, nachdem er wieder soweit bei sich war, dass er seine Meinung äußern konnte."

Er war sich bewusst, dass Atobe ihn jetzt entgeistert anstarrte, und erriet ohne Schwierigkeiten, was der andere dachte. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

"Wenn ich zitieren darf: ‚Es geht mir gut. Ich gehe, wenn wir gewonnen haben.' Und dann hat er die Sanitäter verscheucht, sich auf die Bank gesetzt und allen einen kühlen Blick zugeworfen."

Atobe starrte ihn noch ein paar Augenblicke länger an, blinzelte kurz... und drehte dann hastig den Kopf zur Seite. Das erstickte Lachen blieb Oshitari jedoch trotzdem nicht verborgen und er grinste schief."

Da sich Atobe nun offensichtlich wieder beruhigt hatte, stand der Vizecaptain auf und machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung des Stadions.

„Jetzt komm endlich, das letzte Spiel geht gleich los."

Nebeneinander gingen die beiden zurück zum Stadion, wo in diesem Moment Seigakus jüngstes Mitglied auf das Spielfeld trat. Und auf Atobes Lippen zeigte sich der zarte Ansatz eines arroganten Lächelns.

Owari - Ende

---

MagicianMana: Ich hoffe, die Story hat euch gefallen. Seid bitte so nett, eine Review dazulassen. Vielleicht fühl ich mich dann beflügelt, den anderen Blickwinkel bald schon zu schreiben. Der wäre dann aus Oishis Sicht. Zumindest ist es so geplant...^^


End file.
